The Singing Dancer of Beacon University
by Rathalos156
Summary: Watch Jaune as he becomes The singing dancer of beacon Pls R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret Revealed!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the songs used...**

* * *

Jaune was a loner always has been. He attends one of the most prestigious universities in the world of Remnant, Beacon University, founded by Ozly Proun, great-great-grandfather of Ozpin Proun. The University was made for the purpose of nurturing talents of any kind with education being provided as well. There were clubs of every type such as the Book club, Boxing club, The Cookie club, Pancake Explosions club, the Comic Book club, and others. Jaune is a member of the Music and Dance appreciation club, or rather he is the only member. Jaune became the only member due to the other members graduating since they were seniors. It was also rarely mentioned and forgotten, hence why Jaune is the only member. Contrary to popular belief Jaune is actually very talented despite him not showcasing it to his peers, he's a singer and dancer, the best of his trade, the meister of song and dance. He wants others to join the club but knew it was a long shot at most. Unknown to him, his life is about to change for better or worse no one knows... And it all started with a bump.

* * *

~Jaune's POV~

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

"Okay class, that should be it for today you may now go to lunch " Our social studies teacher Ms. Rebeca Shraun said to the class. I got up and sighed knowing that if I don't get up fast enough I would be subject to my bully's fist again. I ran from class and into the cafeteria bumping my shoulder into someone but not really stopping to apologize as I just needed to get to the lunch line and get to the clubroom as fast as possible.

~Ruby's Pov~

"Ouch!" I yelled out. The guy that just bump into me was running really fast almost as fast as me! Hey! maybe he can join the track and field club and the cookie club if he's interested in joining. I start running after him towards the cafeteria or was it mess hall? 'Meh, I'll ask Weiss later' I thought to myself. I arrived just in time to see him leaving in top speed not slowing down yet. 'Wow, this guy must have some crazy stamina, I'm already getting tired'. I saw him come to a stop in front of one of the classrooms, with Music Room labeled on the sign. Wait, we had a Music Room?! How come I didn't know about this. I hid as I saw him start looking everywhere for a sign of anyone. I looked closer at his face and realize the person that I've been running after was Loner Jaune. 'Wait a sec... If he goes here during lunch then what does he do here?' I was cut off from my thoughts when the sound of the door sliding open came to my ears. I saw him enter the room with a smile on his face looking kind of cute.

'Wait a sec?! What am I thinking! This is the guy your sister told you to avoid and now your thinking he's cute!' I thought to myself while blushing.

All of a sudden I heard some kind of music and... the most beautiful voice I ever heard sing.

* * *

*No one's POV*

Ruby hearing the beautiful voice peeked into the room. And she was pleasantly shocked to see that the one singing was one Jaune Arc! It was incredible. She didn't even know that Jaune could sing 'Heck, I think nobody at school knows that he could sing!'

 _ **"Speechless by Dan + Shay"**_

 _You say you'll be down in five_

 _The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs_  
 _You're fixing up your hair like you do_  
 _I know that I'll be a mess_  
 _The second that I see you_  
 _You won't be surprised_  
 _It happens every time_  
 _It's nothing new_

 _It's always on a night like tonight_  
 _I think that you can read my mind_  
 _'Cause when you look at me with those eyes_

 _I'm speechless_  
 _Staring at you, standing there in that dress_  
 _What it's doing to me, ain't a secret_  
 _'Cause watching you is all that I can do_  
 _And I'm speechless_  
 _You already know that you're my weakness_  
 _After all this time I'm just as nervous_  
 _Every time you walk into the room_  
 _I'm speechless_

 _It started when you said hello_  
 _Just did something to me_  
 _And I've been in a daze_  
 _Ever since the day that we meet_  
 _You take the breath out of my lungs_  
 _Can't even fight it_  
 _And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying_

 _And I'm speechless_  
 _Staring at you, standing there in that dress_  
 _What it's doing to me, ain't a secret_  
 _'Cause watching you is all that I can do_  
 _And I'm speechless_  
 _You already know that you're my weakness_  
 _After all this time I'm just as nervous_  
 _Every time you walk into the room_  
 _I'm speechless, yeah baby_

 _It's always on a night like tonight_  
 _I think that you can read my mind_  
 _'Cause when you look at me with those eyes_

 _I'm speechless_  
 _You're standing there in that dress_  
 _Girl, it ain't a secret_  
 _'Cause watching you is all that I can do, oh_  
 _I'm speechless_  
 _You already know that you're my weakness_  
 _After all this time I'm just as nervous_  
 _Every time you walk into the room_  
 _I'm speechless_

 _Oh, you know it, baby, oh-oh_

Jaune once he was done singing turned to the stereo player and ejected the song that was playing while smiling to himself as he was picking another song not to sing but to dance to, Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't stop blushing for the life of her. Ruby, seeing that he was putting another tape decided to record in-case he was gonna sing again. Boy, was she right... yet wrong at the same time.

 **"Play Livin la Vida Loca"**

The song that Jaune put in the stereo started to play and was a lot more upbeat than the other one. Jaune then started to tap his feet while grabbing the broom that was in the room and started singing into it like it was a mic.

 _She's into superstitions_  
 _Black cats and voodoo dolls_  
 _I feel a premonition_  
 _That girl's gonna make me fall_  
 _She's into new sensation_  
 _New kicks in the candlelight_  
 _She's got a new addiction_  
 _For every day and night_  
 _She'll make you take your_  
 _Clothes off and go dancing in the rain_  
 _She'll make you live her crazy life_  
 _But she'll take away your pain_  
 _Like a bullet to your brain_

Jaune then took his jacket and shirt off revealing the toned body he hid in his baggy clothes and started shaking his hips. He then spun on the ball of his heel and jumped to the floor while looking like he was making love to it. he then stood up and sang more.

 _Upside inside out_  
 _She's livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She'll push and pull you down_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Her lips are devil red_  
 _And her skin's the color of mocha_  
 _She will wear you out_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She's livin la Vida Loca_

Jaune started to go look like he just went to sleep by closing his eyes. He then "woke up" and once more.

 _Woke up in New York City_  
 _In a funky cheap hotel_  
 _She took my heart_  
 _And she took my money_  
 _She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill_  
 _She never drinks the water_  
 _And makes you order_  
 _French champagne_  
 _Once you've has a taste of her_  
 _You'll never be the same_  
 _Yeah, she'll make you go insane_

 _Upside inside out_  
 _She's livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She'll push and pull you down_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Her lips are devil red_  
 _And her skin's the color of mocha_  
 _She will wear you out_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She's livin La Vida Loca_

 _She'll make you take your_  
 _Clothes off and go dancing in the rain_  
 _She'll make you live her crazy life_  
 _Until you go insane_  
 _No, you'll never be the same_

 _Upside inside out_  
 _She's livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She'll push and pull you down_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Her lips are devil red_  
 _And her skin's the color of mocha_  
 _She will wear you out_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She's livin La Vida Loca_

He then does a backflip as he does something that looked like a combination of Vacuan Tango and Valean Hip-hop

 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_

 _Upside inside out_  
 _She's livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She'll push and pull you down_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Her lips are devil red_  
 _And her skin's the color of mocha_  
 _She will wear you out_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _She's livin La Vida Loca_

 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_  
 _Livin' La Vida Loca_

As the song ended so did his singing and dancing, his body slightly covered in sweat just accentuating his toned, lithe, muscular form. Ruby after seeing that sight had a slight nosebleed and panting for breath at the performance and the show. She then noticed that her scroll was recording and promptly told herself not to let anyone see it, as she will be watching this for herself and to hang out with Jaune more as he is very interesting. Jaune then picked up his shirt and jacket and dressed back up and promptly left, as Ruby left already when she saw he was getting ready.

Little did Jaune know that he changed his life with this single moment, being known ten years later as the Singing Dancer of Beacon University


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Sudden Popularity Is Unacceptable!

 _ **Also Ruby will be about 17 while everyone is 18 and 19, with long hair and with a body rivaling Yang. Also, she will not be as innocent as Yang make her out to be ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the song's used in this fic... If I did, I'd be in Hawaii doing the hula with hot Hawaiian girls**_

* * *

The next morning seemed to be pretty ordinary for Jaune as usual. No attention from his classmates, no Cardin knuckle sandwich ( Which he could avoid and beat but just doesn't want the attention) and he'd be able to sing and dance over at the clubroom with no one still learning of his talent. His normal high school life is still normal! ' _Ah! thank you, Oum, for keeping my secret safe! if someone found out I'd be drowning in attention that I don't want_ ' Jaune thought in his head eating his homemade Arc Burger. While he was in deep thought he never noticed the person that was approaching him. He finally noticed the person that approached him when she tapped him on the shoulder. He was a little surprised. It was Ruby Rose, one of the hottest girls at Beacon University, younger half-sister of Yang Xiao-long (who doesn't like me for some reason) and captain of the track and field team. Every guy was now glaring at Jaune. "Hi! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. I saw you all alone over here thought you could have used a friend" She said with a bright smile on her face.'It's _a good thing my hood was on otherwise she'd have seen me blushing_ '. ' _Come on talk to her!_ ' Jaune thought. "Uh... Umm Thanks I guess... " Jaune said in a quiet voice that normally works on making everyone think that he wasn't anyone you should pay attention to. "Can I sit here?" Ruby asked with a head tilt making her look like a confused puppy that Jaune thought was absolutely adorable. "U-Uh... yeah... um sure" Jaune stuttered out, still not believing Ruby Rose was actually talking to him. Ruby just giggled and calmly started to eat while Jaune was still looking apprehensive.

"So... What's your name? Besides LJ of course"

"Oh! Uh... my n-name is- Wait, LJ?"

"Wait, you didn't know of your reputation?"

"What reputation?"

"You know that you're always creeping around, not socializing, not having a talent"

"Wait... It's that bad"

"It's so bad people are calling you Loner or Loser Jraune or something"

"It's actually Jaune, and the reason for me not socializing is that I don't like the unnecessary attention"

"Oh... Then my sis was wrong then..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaune asked his curiosity getting the best of him from that statement

"Oh! Uhm... you weren't supposed to hear that" Ruby said

"Huh?"

"Well... My sister Yang thinks that you might be doing something shady, due to all the rumors about you and stuff..." Ruby said honestly while wincing at Jaune's reaction. Which made it look like he was just pierced by something while something that looks like his soul coming out of his mouth. **(A/N: Essentially the anime thing that happens to people that got insulted and depressed by the insult with the arrow sticking out of them)** "Oh no..." Jaune said putting both his hands on his face.

"Hey, it's alright"

"No, it's not alright. I've been labeled as a freak just because of me not wanting attention! How could have this happened"

Ruby then put on a thinking pose while trying to think of how to help him. ' _Hmm... maybe we could... but wouldn't that get him popular tho... meh, I'll deal with the consequences later_ ' After being satisfied with her solution she went back to the real world... where Jaune's face was inches away from hers! She turned cherry red fast and thought ' _Wow... he has such beautiful eyes... I've never noticed before_ ' "...ey, Ruby are you alright you spaced out for a little bit there, and you turned a little red are you sick?" " Uh... I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-fine! u-um so can I ask y-y-you a question?" Ruby said while cursing her stuttering mentally. ' _Huh ain't that cute_ ' Jaune thought of her stuttering. "Uh... yeah sure go ahead shoot" "Well I kind heard you um... sing-Mmpf!" She was cut off when Jaune leaned over and covered her mouth with his hand

"SHHH! How do you know that!?" Jaune whisper shouted

"I may have sorta followed you when you bumped into me yesterday..." Ruby said while tapping the tip of her shoe on the floor in a cutesy manner.

'Aww she's so cute!' Jaune's manly thought's went

"Jaune as I was saying could I listen to you uhm... you know"

"*Sigh* Fine you can come and listen to me after school. But! make sure no one follows you okay"

"Yes! I'll make sure! Okay, Jaune I'll see you later!"

Unknown to them Yang was listening to their conversation with a pale face. 'NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! Ruby shouldn't have found out! My special singing Jaune moment is ruined unless I follow them and listen then barge in like the cool girl' With a determined smirk she planned out how to follow Ruby.

*After School*

Jaune and Ruby were at the club room with Jaune holding and tuning an acoustic guitar.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Ruby nodded

"Okay here goes"

 **Mashed-up songs**

 _You've got my heart_

 _Can't let you keep it, babe_

 _'Cause I won't be sure that I can stay_

 _Don't waste your time_

 _Trying to pull me in_

 _'Cause I'm just a mess_

 _You don't wanna fix_

 _Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción_

 _Siente el bajo que va subiendo_

 _Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor_

 _Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

 _Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción_

 _Siente el bajo que va subiendo_

 _Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor_

 _Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

 _Send me your location_

 _Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause_

 _I just need the time and place to come through_

 _(A place to come through)_

 _Send me your location_

 _Let's ride the vibrations_

 _I just need the time and place to come through_

 _Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the money never lie no_

 _I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one_

 _Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now (that's right)_

 _I'm the one, yeah (that's right), I'm the one, yeah_

 _Yeah, you're sick of all those other imitators_

 _Don't let the only real one intimidate you_

 _I'm the one, yeah_

 _Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh_

 _I'm the one_

 _Oh-eh-oh-oh-oh, oh-eh-oh_

 _I'm the only one_

 _Became infatuated with your whole appearance_

 _So much that when I talk to you, you never hear it_

 _So much that likes on your Instagram make you happy_

 _But I love you in person, made that the clearest_

 _I know I'm busy, but not too busy for you_

 _If I set the table I always set it for two_

 _And if I light a candle I'm trying to set the mood_

 _And if I make a promise I'm always seeing it through but_

 _You obsessed with the wrong things_

 _I know we fight but think you fighting for the wrong team_

 _It's always on me_

 _It's always something that I did or something I didn't do_

 _I feel like I'm in the wrong league_

 _Oh-oh, ooh_

 _You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A._

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance_

After the song ended beautifully, Ruby could once again feel her heart flutter and pond with unknown feelings pooling within her for the Arc boy. Yang couldn't take the full brunt of the song and charged in, smashing the door open. Both of them were surprised by the sudden entrance and was even more surprised by Yang's appearance. Yang started looking around until her eyes landed on Jaune. She charged him full sprint. When they collided they fell to the ground causing dust that accumulated in the room to cloud around them. As the smoke cleared, it was shown that Yang was on top of a very embarrassed Jaune straddling him in a very provocative position

"Uh... Yang what are yo-Mmpf!" Jaune was caught off when Yang smashed her lips with his, giving him a french kiss in the process.

Ruby's reaction was deserved

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


End file.
